I don't believe in the Love Anymore
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Era un día hermoso y soleado en el barrio en donde vive Carlitos, Brown y él se encontraba en el árbol meditando sobre lo que le ha sucedido en su vida, y el por que no ha podido conquistar a la chica pelirroja pero el problema aquí es que últimamente el no ha pensado en ella además ya perdió sus esperanzas en conquistarla y se sentía mal, ¿Carlitos amara y será amado? Leelo.


_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Snoopy**_

 _ **I don't believe in the love anymore.**_

 _ **Capítulo Único Pairing Carlitos y Patty Menta**_

 _ **Volvemos una vez más con la segunda historia para la tira cómica Peanuts creada por Charlie M. Schulz espero que sea de su total agrado está nueva historia que creó del personaje de Snoopy y sus amigos siempre me ha gustado mucho la serie aunque siempre las vi en los periódicos pero aún así yo me divertía mucho viendo y riendo de las ocurrencias de Snoopy y sus amigos.**_

 _ **Era un día hermoso y soleado en el barrio en donde vive Carlitos, Brown y él se encontraba en el árbol meditando sobre lo que le ha sucedido en su vida, y el por que no ha podido conquistar a la chica pelirroja pero el problema aquí es que últimamente el no ha pensado en ella además ya perdió sus esperanzas en conquistarla y se sentía mal sin darse cuenta otra chica se sentó a la par del árbol atentamente a escucharlo lo que él tenía que decir tal vez tiene una oportunidad después de todo, o tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para ella no lo sabemos sólo el tiempo lo dirá por lo que se dedicó a escuchar muy atentamente cada una de sus palabras.**_

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya y no eh podido cómo decirle lo que siento por esa niña colorina siempre que quiero impresionarla algo me sale mal o me pongo muy nervioso, pero caray ya últimamente estoy pensando en otra niña que siempre ha estado pensando en mí y sea preocupado mucho por mí y creó que jamás me percaté de sus sentimientos lo que menos quiero es que a los me interesa sufran por ser un idiota que me di cuenta que con lo mío y la pelirroja no será a como lo pense que sería y me fui enamorando muy lentamente de Patty Menta pero ahora lo nuestro no se podrá dar, creó que "I don't believe in the Love anymore" dijo Carlitos llorando de tristeza y desesperación.

 _La niña estaba al borde de las lágrimas pensado en lo estúpido que es «Litos» cómo se le ocurre que es tarde para su amor y además de pensar que él «Ya no creará en el amor » a no yo permitiré que él piense que yo no lo amo cuando la verdad es que lo amo con todo mi corazón te demostraré que siempre lo amaré y estaré con él pero es momento de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes y hacerle entender que yo lo amo Que apesar de que me enamoré hace rato pero lo importante es que se dé cuenta de que existo y de ahora este correspondiente mis sentimientos hacia él comen todas las chicas de pelo castaño para sí misma espero para desgracia o fortuna de ella Carlitos le escuchó gritar y el se sorprendió de la revelación de Menta Patty, y se asustó mucho él._

—¿Acaso tu habías escuchado todo? Pregunto Carlitos Brown.

—Sí escuché todo Carlitos, dijo enojada la chica de pelo castaño.

—Gulp tragó muy fuerte el niño ante esa revelación de su amiga.

—Litos Óyeme bien Éste repetir es una vez tienes que dejar de pensar que yo no te amo por que yo te diré amo pero veo que no me conoces muy bien entonces «Litos» y no No estoy enojado contigo porque yo te amo chico siempre esperé a que me dieras un de confirmación que comprende me revuelves mis sentimientos esos que yo siento por ti y ahora veo que se reflejan tus ojos la misma Luz el mismo brillo que a mí me reflejan gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo y te pido que vuelvas a creer en el amor que siempre uno puede tener una segunda oportunidad para amar sin importar lo que sucedió antes.

—Gracias Patty Menta por demostrarme en que puedo volver a creer en el amor y amar a esa persona te amo con todo mi corazón y esa persona eres tú Gracias por darme esa segunda oportunidad para así demostrar El amor que siento y no te arrepentirás de todo lo que me has dado y lo que has hecho por mí creo que es momento de sellar nuestra relación un beso tierno, comentó Carlitos.

A lo lejos vemos que los chicos miraban a los dos chicos besándose el uno del otro, mientras que Snoopy estaba feliz y comenzó a bailar de la felicidad.

Mientras que Woodstock estaba tocando una hermosa canción en su Mini piano.

—Bien hecho jefa, la felicito de todo corazón, comentó Marcie

—Bien por ti hermano mayor, eres un ejemplo a seguir, comentó Sally muy contenta.

 _ **la vida nos deja una importante moraleja siempre debemos de estar al pendiente de lo que nos rodean ya que siempre estarán para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas además para darnos apoyo mutuo y siempre darnos un buen consejo para seguir adelante en la lucha día con día y no desfallecer en intento siempre recordemos que toda persona en el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad para amar sin importar lo que haya pasado lo importante aquí es aprender de nuestros errores y volver a abrir nuestro corazón Para volver a amar una vez más no debemos de cerrar las puertas al amor a nuestro corazón Ya que eso sería un error fatal y garrafal que nos dejaría consecuencias graves en el futuro ya que podríamos permanecer solos para siempre, y ese fue el caso de Carlitos Brown que volvió a creer en el amor cuando pensó que ya no volvería a creer en ello hasta que una persona le hizo volver a creer en el amor una vez más.**_

 _ **Fín del capítulo único.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018 presentó.**_

 _ **I don't believe in the Love anymore.**_

 _ **Descargo: Peanuts Snoopy y sus amigos no me pertenece le pertenece a Charlie M Schulz y lo único que es mío es está historia que creé para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **Nota de autor pronto subiré más historias de mis otros fandoms así que no se desesperes chicos nos leemos en mis próximas escrituras chicos y nos vemos pronto felices escrituras se despide.**_

 _ **Crédito de la imagen de portada para sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018~**_

 _ **Pokeshipping fuera~.**_


End file.
